Shadow of a Titan
by Sundiel260
Summary: In ancient times, it is said that if one would wish something, it could be granted. But the price would be too great, and going into the lands were forbidden. But it won't stop this worrier from completing this quest. He needed this wish, for his love.


_Ancient times were once the rulers of the land, now they're only memories left to rot until someone finds them once again._

Mid-day. A bright sunny day, with warm weather, clear skies, soft breeze, and fresh air of the land. Quiet. Tranquil. Peace. Harmony with nature. Relaxation. Calmness. Safety. Something that was needed. Something that they shared. Shared with all their heart. Away from the noises. Away from the fights. Away from anything that disturbed them, with no one around but themselves. And that was the way they wanted it.

The peace. The tranquility. Safe with them as they sat there, sitting on an old ruin of a pillar that had fallen over ages ago that once stood high and basked in the light as it joined the sky as many others had once did with it. Now it served as ruins of an old city, long abandoned and forgotten, deserted for life except for the animals and plants that lived there. And now it severed as their special place. One where they could meet without others around them. And where they could be themselves.

Soft wind flowed by them, picking up her bright blond hair, waving it around like a lazy flag, and her grown, making waves in the white silk thin fabric that covered her body. Her figure was like a madden, dressed in the purest of fabrics that complimented her body as the sun rays shined upon her. She was slim, with little built but was well refined. Her face was smooth and clean, and almost held a child-like look as her pale lips were cured into a smile and her eyes gleamed with a soft sapphire blue. The upper half of her face was covered by a mask, white with feathers that seem to melt into it as they stuck out on its sides, concealing her identity to the world. She wore no shoes on her feet, leaving them bare to touch the ground.

One whom might look at her the first time might think she was a goddess, a second time they would clearly see she was just a beautiful girl with stunning features that were close to a goddesses looks. But for him, she was a goddess in his eyes every time he saw her. The way her hair flowed, the soft smile on her lips, the gentleness of her personality, and the kindness she had made her like a beautiful woman with a bright soul in her that shined down the rest. And that was what he loved about her. Not her looks but for who she was.

And she loved him for being himself. Not a Digimon that was dressed in somewhat decent cloths like a grey sleeveless jacket that extended in the back like a cape, or the tan, slightly dirty brown sleeveless shirt underneath it, or the brown shorts that only went by his knees and held into place by a black strap that held it on his thin waist and leggings. And she didn't care if his very dark brown hair was short and kept in an unruly mess on his head. She didn't even care that there were threads sewn in his flesh right over his mouth. No, she cared for the Digimon that was inside him, the one that was truly him and not what others wanted him to be. The Digimon he wanted to be that was locked up deep inside him that had yearned to be released from its prison.

And she had done so.

And now, here they were, siting side by side, with her leaning against him, as they enjoyed each others company in the silence of nature. They were complete opposites in looks.

He looked to be among commoners, she looked to be in high statures. He seemed dirty, she was spotless. He blended with the dark, she stood out in the light and glowed. He was many different things that were different from her, as was she. But they didn't care. Not of looks, but of who they were. And that was what really mattered to them.

But the peace and quietness that surrounded them was shattered when a loud whinny came from behind them. Turning their gaze away from their quiet outlook to the ruins of a once mighty city that served as their special place and searched for the source of the noise. They didn't have to search, for walking up to them in a slow pace trot, was a steed. It whinnied again, looking at the two with its warm brown eyes as it came to a stop behind them, shaking its head, tossing its creamy mane out of place.

Its coat shined in the midday sun, its orange coat was well kept, obviously from great care that was put into it by delicate hands. A mask covered its face, with details that etched into it with careful delicately and time consumption. A light blue blanket laid on its back. On all four feet were steal covers, providing protection against hard paths that could harm them. The tail was braided in the back. It whinnied again, stomping one of its forelegs to the ground.

He only smiled, swinging his legs over the fallen pillar and jumped to the ground with skill, landing on the ground with ease. Turning back to his occupant, he stretch out his arms, catching the light on the gold band on his upper arms in the light, smiling up at her with trusting grey eyes.

She smiled down at him, slowly turning herself around and allowed herself to slide down and into his awaiting arms, where he helped her down to her feet. The walked over to the steed, hand in hand. Helping her on to stallion, he hoisted himself up, grabbing a small handful of horse hair, and gently pressed the sides of the stallion. It whinnied before turning and headed the direction it came before, now with passengers on its back.

* * *

><p>Peacefulness came back again, this time with the steady sounds of hooves hitting the ground in a slow rhythm. Minutes passed by, the stillness in the world seemed to welcome them with gentle and open arms, bring them to a place where they could be free. Not long after, a soft song was being hummed by her. He smiled more. Singing was always their favorite thing to do. Weather it was in words, or whistles, or humming, it was something that they looked forward to each time. Shortly after, he joined in.<p>

Villagers bustled about, going through their daily chores, business, and guard duty. The normal route they used was as busy as ever, with few who parted ways for them to pass. He led them through, guiding the stallion with caution, being mindful to not run over someone.

"Hey! Armino! Anila!"

They came to a halt as a figure similar to him but dawned with a hat on his head and a tad lighter color hair ran up to them. He stopped just in front of them, looking at them with his lime green eyes.

"There you two are! I see Arago found you guys again."

At the sound of its name the horse snorted, getting some snot in the new comers face.

"AAAAGGGHHHH! Arago! Blegh!"

Both passengers laughed a little as he tried to get the horse snot off him as best he could while wearing a disgusted look on his face.

"Oooh, don't act so harsh Enviado." Armino replied, taking his best but failing to contain his snickering. "Arago just wants to say hi, isn't that right boy?"

Arago shook his head, whinnying a little as if he understood Armino perfectly. Enviado, deciding to worry about cleaning off later, smiled up at his friend, hands on his hips and tilted to one side.

"I'll never understand how you manage animals Armino. It's like you're one of them in a different form."

"Well, he has spent a good deal of time with animals when he was young before he started to work at the royal stables." Anila concluded.

Enviado smiled up to her, bringing his arms behind his head.

"Whatever you say princess. Oh by the way your mother requests to see you."

The smile on Anila's face vanished instantly. A request from her mother? Not a good sign.

"…Oh! She also told me to tell you it has something to do with…you-know-who."

"…You-know-who?" She repeated, giving her friend a puzzled look.

"Probably that snooty prince. He must of come back to ask for you to be his bride…_again_." The last part of Armino's sentence was silent, silent enough for only his ears to hear.

"I'm very certain that he wouldn't come back after he saw you last time." Anila gazed at her friend, lips curving back into a soft smile. "I know I would stay away a long time after seeing you give the deadliest glares at him when he tried to kiss me." A tiny laugh escaped from her lips. "The way he stood frozen in fear with that look on his face was the most entertaining thing from that whole visit. And you were only yards away from him yet he could still see the anger in your eyes!" She laughed, holding her sides as the memory played in her head.

Armino felt his face heat up in embarrassment. It was not the best first impression on the prince, or the best behavior afterwards whenever he spotted him trying to get closer to Anila, but ended backing off when he gave him slight signs of aggression. Luckily, Anila was saved from marrying the guy when her mother declined the marriage proposal offer, finding that the agreement between the lands not suitable enough. That, or she saw how Armino was acting and decided to spare the prince from a potential murder attempt. Still, whenever he thought back to that time, he couldn't help but feel a little regret for his actions.

Thankfully it didn't start a war or anything, just a good, long, impression not to mess with the kingdom anytime soon.

"I'm sure it's something important. Even if Snoot came back, Armi here can just glare at him for old time's sake." Enviado piped in.

Armino glared at him, his cheeks showing hightail signs of a deep blush of embarrassment. Enviado only laughed, immune to the glares deadly effect, grabbing some of Arago's mane and guided them back to the castle.


End file.
